thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Dark of the Roar
The Lion Guard: Dark of the Roar is an upcoming American superhero film based on the Disney Junior television series of the same name, co-produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Mercury Filmworks, and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the sequel to The Lion Guard: Dawn of the Outsiders, and the third installment of the Lion Guard reboot series. The film will be directed by Howy Parkins and Tom Deroiser, written by Jack Monaco, Elise Allen, Kendall Michele Haney, Chelsea Beyl, and John Loy, and will star the voice talents of Max Charles, Diamond White, Dusan Brown, Atticus Shaffer, Joshua Rush, Rob Lowe, John O'Hurley, Sinbad, Maurice LaMarche, Rhys Darby, Blair Underwood, Michael Dorn, John Rhys-Davies, Carla Hall, Gabrielle Union, and Gary Anthony Williams. Synopsis While trying to save his mother from a clan of hyenas, Kion fears that he has lost control of his Roar of the Elders and vows to never use it again. While havoc goes on in the Pride Lands, Makuu takes over the Flood Plains; Hadithi lies about his history; the Traveling Baboon Show end up stealing food for the Pride Lands' dry season; and a northern harrier named Mpishi invades to hunt. Plot * Max Charles as Kion A lion cub, who is Simba and Nala's son, Mufasa's grandson, Kiara's younger brother, the Prince of the Pride Lands, and the leader of the Lion Guard as well as its fiercest member. As leader of the Guard, Kion possesses an intensely powerful ability known as the Roar of the Elders bestowed by the great lions of the past. * Diamond White as Fuli A sassy cheetah, who is the fastest member of the Lion Guard, the only female member, Kion's friend and second-in-command. She also dislikes baboons and getting wet. * Dusan Brown as Beshte A happy-go-lucky and enthusiastic hippopotamus, who is the strongest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Atticus Shaffer as Ono A cattle egret, who is the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Joshua Rush as Bunga A dimwitted honey badger, who is the bravest member of the Lion Guard. He is also Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew and Kion's best friend. * Rob Lowe as Simba A lion, who is the King of Pride Rock, Nala's mate, Kion and Kiara's overprotective father, Mufasa's son, and the reserve leader of the Lion Guard. * John O'Hurley as Hadithi A legendary African hawk-eagle, who faked having invented the Hadithi Spin. * Sinbad as Hadithi A comedic yellow baboon, who is the leader of the Traveling Baboon Show. * Maurice LaMarche as Hadithi A poor sighted northern white rhinoceros. * Rhys Darby as Mwenzi A red-billed oxpecker, who is Kifaru's tickbird and best friend. * Blair Underwood as Makuu A Nile crocodile, who is the leader of the Pride Lands' float. * Michael Dorn as Bupu A stubborn sable antelope, who is the leader of the herd, and values polite behavior. * John Rhys-Davies as Sokwe A western lowland gorilla and friend of Simba who is the leader of the troop in the Theluji Mountains and Majinuni and Hafifu's father. * Carla Hall as Mpishi A northern harrier, who leaves her hunting grounds from an unknown land and travels to the Pride Lands looking for a rare meal. She teamed up with Mwoga to target Kulinda's newly-hatched chick only to be driven off by the Lion Guard. * Gabrielle Union as Nala A lioness, who is the Queen of Pride Rock, Simba's mate, and Kion and Kiara's mother. * Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa A deceased lion, who is Kion's grandfather, Simba's father, and the former King of the Pride Lands. Since his death after being killed into a wildebeest stampede orchestrated by Scar, Mufasa lives on as a spirit that gives Kion advice on how to get through any tough plight. * Phil Lester as Hafifu A mountain gorilla prince, brother of Majinuni, and son of King Sokwe, who came to the Pride Lands to deliver a message to Simba. * Dan Howell as Majinuni A mountain gorilla prince, brother of Hafifu, and son of King Sokwe, who came to the Pride Lands to deliver a message to Simba. * Elise Allen as Kulinda A hamerkop, who leaves her egg in Ono's nest while she builds a new nest that is safe from predators. She considers Ono to be part of her family, due to him taking good care of her baby. She later names her baby Ona, in honor of Ono. Production On 25 March 2019, following the release of The Lion Guard episode "The Fall of Mizimu Grove", writer Kendall Michele Haney revealed that the television series starting with "Return of the Roar" would kick off an "epic serialized story" which will last through to the end of Season 3, dividing it into seven films. The film will feature Season 1 episodes 22-27: "Never Roar Again", "The Lost Gorillas", "The Trail to Udugu", "Ono's Idol", "Beshte and the Hippo Lanes", and "Ono the Tickbird", as well as Season 2 episode 1-4: "Babysitter Bunga", "The Savannah Summit", "The Traveling Baboon Show", and "Ono and the Egg". Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Myers' Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Films